


Qareen

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's actual deepest darkest desire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: A wee drabble that came to mind after watching episode 11x13 Love Hurts. Amara is Dean's deepest, darkest desire? Oh please!





	Qareen

Dean was still revelling in his unexpected Rock, Paper, Scissors victory when he heard Sam return. ‘Find anything?’ He turned, but instead of Sam, he saw Castiel. ‘Cas? What are you doing here?’

‘Hello Dean. You’re fighting a Qareen,’ Castiel replied.

‘Yeah, how’d you know? Did Sam call you?’ The angel tilted his head and the corner of his mouth turned up.

‘No, you did.’

‘When?’ Castiel stepped closer, resting his hand lightly on Dean’s chest.

‘You’re always calling for me.’ Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and took a step back.

‘What the hell?’ Castiel just smiled at him and raised his other hand, but Dean grabbed that one as well. ‘Shit. You’re… not what I expected to see.’

‘You thought I would be Amara?’ Fake-Cas asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean nodded. ‘It was a close one. She does have a powerful hold on you, it’s true, but your desires did not arise of their own accord. It is an artificial thing, and should she perish, the desire will do so as well. But this… well, you have lost him before, and it did nothing to diminish your feelings.’

‘I think you’ve gotten some wires crossed, pal. Me and Cas… it’s not like that.’ Fake-Cas smirked.

‘Isn’t it?’

‘Course not. That would be… I would never…’ Fake-Cas broke Dean’s grip and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dean tried to resist as the Qareen raked its fingers through his hair and pressed tightly against him, but the damn thing looked like Cas, _smelled_ like Cas, felt just as he imagined Cas would feel in the thousand fever dreams he’d had about the angel; before he knew it, he had wrapped his arms around the creature and was kissing back enthusiastically. Just as Dean was starting to feel light-headed, the Qareen pulled back and leered at him.

‘Oh no, it’s not like that at all, is it?’ Dean stumbled back, horrified, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Fake-Cas advanced on him, pulling its arm back in preparation to punch through Dean’s sternum, but just as the fatal blow was to be delivered, the creature looked stunned, screamed, and disappeared in a ball of light and smoke.

‘Dean!’ came Sam’s voice from the doorway.

‘Yeah!’ Dean croaked.

‘So I got it.’

‘Yeah.’

‘It’s done.’

‘You good?’

‘Yeah. You good?’

‘Yeah, fine.’

‘So was it Bach or Simpson?’ Dean cleared his throat.

‘Uh, neither. It was… it was Amara.’


End file.
